


Sacrifice

by lastrisorto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto
Summary: Your town is under attack by the Phantom Troupe. You are offered up as a sacrifice to their leader.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 339





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially inspired by the song "Do You Love Me?" by Nick Cave, but it kind of got away from me. I've never done a fic based on a song before, and honestly, I still don't think I have. My hand slipped. But it's a good song, so go listen if you want.

The night you were given to the Phantom Troupe, specifically to their charismatic leader, you’d had no idea what was in store as you ate dinner and went about preparing for bed. Your family long moved on or dead (hard to say, since you never knew them), you had a cozy, if relatively empty, house near the center of town. As one of the few nen users in the area, most everyone avoided you unless they needed something. That worked just fine for you, since you preferred to curl up with a scavenged book and a cup of tea, to actually talking to your neighbors. You had no way of knowing that would come to bite you in the ass. 

When the first explosion went off, the town hall reduced to rubble in a fiery instant, you thought you were hearing things. Your town was small, isolated despite its next closest neighbor being Meteor City. People in your town kept to themselves, not really mingling with the denizens of the junkyard town, save for occasionally trading for supplies or abandoning an unwanted child. Life was harsh in the desert, but it was all you knew. 

You stopped brushing your teeth when the second explosion went off. It sounded closer, and at this point, there was no denying that something horrific was afoot. Gathering your nen, you used en to sense outward, combing toward the source of the noise. The edges of your awareness brushed up against several strong nen signatures, moving quickly about town, leaving destruction in their wake. You quickly released your nen, hopefully before they sensed you sensing them. Damn. You had hoped the rumors weren’t true. 

Two weeks ago, some people from your town decided to go scavenging outside of the normal established boundaries. There were rumors that they strayed into Meteor City, and instead of trading, opted to raid a few weak targets. Everyone knows you don’t mess with Meteor City. They take care of their own, same as any. It was even more damning that the rumor was circulating the one of the places hit was favored by the Phantom Troupe. Meteor City: We reject no one, so take nothing from us. You snorted. You weren’t sure who in town comprised the raiding party, but in doing so they signed their own death warrant. Dumbasses. 

Outside was quiet now. Too quiet. Failing to stifle your curiosity, you grabbed a robe on the way to the door, covering your skimpy tank top and shorts with the worn satin. You unfastened all four locks on your door, peering out into the night. A group gathered in the street at the end of your block, roughly the size of your town’s population. Two opposing groups stood silhouetted against the fire lit horizon, and the flickering light made it clear the smaller group held all the power in this meeting. You were too far away to make out individual voices, and you cursed your curiosity as you slipped out your door to get close enough to hear. 

“- to do to put this right?” The mayor. He was cowardly for his station, and you didn’t like him much. He had hit on you a few months ago, and you’d had a difficult time convincing him you weren’t interested. Truth be told, you were a little amused to see him in this position. You wound your way closer to the front of the crowd so you wouldn’t miss anything. 

The members of what you presumed to be the Phantom Troupe (or some fraction thereof) fanned out in front of the throng of your own people. In the center of their number stood a man with slicked back hair, his long fur-lined coat cutting a striking shape against the glow. He seemed to be in thought, head tilted slightly to the side.

“There has to be something that will appease you monsters!” The pleading tone of the mayor’s voice almost hid his disgust. Almost. 

“Monsters?” The man you assumed to be the Troupe leader spoke, amusement evident in his small smile, “You think we’re monsters? I can see how you would…and maybe we are. What do monsters demand?” 

The crowd was silent. You leaned forward to hear what answer the mayor would give, but he had none. Not dissuaded, the Spider continued his line of questioning.

“If you were a monster, what would you demand as payment?” 

The mayor snorted, answering before he thought it through.

“Oh, a virgin sacrifice.” His face paled as soon as the words left his mouth, realizing his error both in revealing his own depravities, and in giving the leader of the Phantom Troupe ideas. 

“Hm? Interesting. And which of your people would you offer up?”

Firmly committed to the corner he painted himself into, the mayor turned, desperately scanning the familiar faces for any willing volunteers. Instead, his eyes locked with yours, and you watched as recognition was followed with petty delight. Shit.

The mayor dramatically pointed at you, and those around you parted, not wanting to be accidentally volunteered. 

“She will step up for her town!”

“Oh, _fuck_ you! I’m not even a virgin!” You spat at the man you spurned months ago. He just smiled. You turned to leave this absurd situation, but were stopped by a hand on your arm. Turning, you see the lead Spider, uncomfortably close. When did he move into your space? You only turned your back for a second. You shivered. The rest of your town, seeming to sense that the situation had mostly resolved, but still had some potential to go poorly for themselves, had all started milling away. All save for the mayor, of course. He raised his voice again, beseeching.

“With the destruction of our buildings, our returning what we took, and… _this_ ,” He gestured vaguely at you, unable to even make eye contact, “does that serve as penance enough?”

The Phantom Troupe leader again seemed lost in thought, before nodding. 

“This will do. If you make the same mistake again, this town will be razed to the ground, along with its occupants. Understand?” His voice was calm, pleasant even, as he described killing everyone you had ever known. Easily. As if it wasn’t even an inconvenience. 

“Loud and clear. I’ll leave you to it, then.” And with that, the mayor shuffled off back to his home. The leader of the Phantom Troupe made a gesture to the other Spiders, who faded into the shadows in the same direction the mayor took. Then, he looked directly at you for the first time. You met his gaze, and were struck by how attractive this cold-blooded killer was. It was almost unfair. His slicked-back hair framed a pale face with large grey eyes, a prominent nose, and full lips. An interesting forehead tattoo graced his brow, and he watched you, watching him. He smiled in what you supposed was meant to be a non-threatening manner, but you knew better. You had read about the Troupe. 

“It would seem as though your people have gifted you to me. I’m the head of the Spider. Chrollo.” He introduced himself, studying your face. His hand had drifted from your arm, into his pocket. He was trying so hard to be casual, all the while waiting for your reaction.

You sighed, running a hand through your hair. You toyed with the idea of being uncooperative, but decided that likely wouldn’t get you anywhere but dead fast. Your best bet was to go with the flow, and hope you could escape later. After all, they didn’t know you were a nen user yet. And, if you were being honest with yourself, their leader was quite attractive. If this was how your night was going to go, you may as well make the best of it. You looked back up at the leader, Chrollo, and quietly gave him your own name.

“And which of these homes is yours?” Chrollo nodded in the direction of your street, and you pointed to your house. He smiled, and gestured for you to go ahead of him. You didn’t expect him to take you home. What a strange man. 

When you opened your door, still unlocked because you hadn’t bothered, Chrollo surprised you again by following you inside. He removed his long coat, folding it and laying it over the back of your couch. Ignoring you completely, he made a circuit of your space, paying extra attention to your small bookshelf. Still not looking at you, he addressed you thoughtfully.

“Yours was the nen we felt when we first got here, yes? You’re decently strong. Why do you stay here?” 

You started to answer, but couldn’t think of a good one. You were raised in this town, but you owed it no real loyalty. After all, they had just shown you how little you were worth to them…Done waiting for your answer, Chrollo turned and raised an eyebrow at your lack of response. When you shrugged and shook your head, he just gave you a small smile. 

Chrollo closed the distance between you, gripping your chin gently as he tilted your face up to his. You jerked a little in his grip, surprised, but he didn’t let go. The gesture was so incongruously intimate, considering the circumstances. You felt a blush grace your cheeks. 

“And what do you think, my little sacrifice? Do you see me as a monster?” He leaned in to press a chaste kiss to your lips. It only lasted a moment before he pulled back, studying your face. You could tell he was waiting for your response this time.

“No more so than anyone else, I guess,” you answered thoughtfully, “I mean, we all do what we have to. To survive. To be happy.” 

You shrug again, breaking eye contact. You would do what it took to survive. And you were pretty sure it wouldn’t be the most disagreeable thing you had ever done. 

You leaned in, slowly reaching a hand to Chrollo’s shoulder. Your kiss was soft, exploring. You licked his lower lip, and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, making a satisfied hum of encouragement. Your tongue entwined with his, and you pressed against him, backing him toward your bedroom. 

Once in your bedroom, you broke your kiss long enough to move your hands to the zipper on Chrollo’s shirt, but he let out a small growl as he grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand away. Instead, he pulled the sash on your robe, opening it to reveal your sleepwear. You shuffled out of your robe, and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He let out a chuckle as he unzipped his shirt, removing the high-necked garment and tossing it onto a tufted chair in the corner. You ran your hands up the pale muscles on display, trailing kisses up his clavicle to his neck, finally ending with a small peck at the corner of his mouth. 

Chrollo’s hands found their way under your tank top, caressing the undersides of your breasts. His thumbs strayed to your nipples, grazing them as he worked your shirt up over your head, and off, discarding it to the floor. Chrollo gave you a gentle push toward your bed, and you climbed onto it. You sat with your feet under you, on your knees facing him. He stood next to the bed just looking at you, flushed and topless and on your knees for him, before he knelt on the bed and guided you to lay back. 

You straightened out your legs, and Chrollo supported himself over you, kissing and sucking his way down your neck to your chest. He took one nipple in his mouth, circling his tongue around the sensitive bud until it beaded, massaging the other breast with his hand. He switched, then, moving his hot mouth to the other breast. You arched your back at the sensation, covering your mouth with the back of your hand to stifle a moan. Chrollo looked up from his ministrations, a mildly cruel gleam in his grey eyes.

“I want to hear you. If you hold back any sounds now, I won’t be merciful later when you’re begging.” You weren’t sure what he meant, but the threat was enough to make you take your hand away from your mouth, instead gently placing it on the top of his head. Your fingers crunched into his gelled hair, looking for anything to hold onto as he continued to move down your body. Chrollo nipped your stomach when your fingers dug into his hair, a warning. With few options left, you raised your hands over your head, grabbing the bars of your headboard. Hooking his fingers under the waistband of your shorts, he looked up with a smirk to see you gripping the headboard.

“Good. Keep them like that for now.” And with that, he pulled your shorts over your hips and down to your thighs, getting out of the way and rearranging your legs so he could pull them entirely off of you. When he settled back between your legs, he looked up to meet your eyes as he began to gently explore your folds with his fingers. You could feel your face heat up at the attention, but you made sure not to stifle any of the small noises that escaped you. Chrollo swirled a finger around your clit, dipping lower to press at your entrance. He inserted one finger, curling it along your inner walls as he stroked within your heat. Adding a second finger, he curled them both within you, and the moan you let out made him smile wickedly. 

Chrollo took his eyes off your face, licking an experimental stripe from your opening, where his fingers were still working against your G-spot, to your clit. He flicked his tongue against your sensitive bud, and you gasped. You could feel him grin against your sex, and he began pumping his fingers within you at a harsh pace, his tongue and lips stroking and sucking at your clit with unrelenting pressure. You could feel the heat pooling in your abdomen, your body being too quickly propelled toward orgasm. 

“Oh, oh fuck…I’m-“ you moaned, gripping the headboard so hard your knuckles were turning white. The tension inside you was about to snap- and Chrollo stopped. He looked up, removing his tongue from your clit, and you let out a dismayed moan as he withdrew his fingers. He smiled up at you from between your thighs, and you nearly jumped when he licked directly onto your clit, exactly once. You whimpered, your body backing away from the orgasm that had been building. After a few moments, Chrollo surprised you by reinserting his fingers, curling them deliciously against your sensitive spot as he pumped them into you. He used his thumb to rub small circles over your clit this time, watching you closely and occasionally sucking marks or nipping at the soft flesh of your thighs. The build was slower this time, but you could feel yourself approaching the edge again. Your walls clutched at his fingers, and just as you were about to tip the balance into ecstasy, he once again took away the stimulation. He pressed a kiss into your hip bone, pretending to not notice your erratic breathing.

“Is something the matter?” His smooth voice would sound more innocent if you couldn’t see the smirk on his face.

“Please. If you want me to beg, fine, I’m begging. But please let me come. Chrollo, please.” You tried to put all the sincerity you could into your voice, your eyes. 

“Oh? You want to come on my fingers?” He punctuated his question by ghosting his fingertips against your slick entrance, “My tongue?” 

Having given you no indication he would, actually, let you come, Chrollo lapped at your clit for a few moments, relishing your moans and quiet pleas to not stop. His fingers stroked along your entrance, denying you that depth of penetration you were craving. His tongue and lips flitted over your clit with enough pressure to feel good, but not enough to actually build toward anything. You had a feeling you knew what he was angling for. 

“Chro-Chrollo, please. Please just fuck me. I- ooh…I really want to feel your cock in me. So please. Pleeeease.” 

This time, when Chrollo moved away from your sex, it was to take off his pants, shimmying them off the foot of the bed without ever standing all the way up. Moving back up your form, he lined himself up with your dripping cunt, and you could feel the head of his cock pressing against you. 

“Let go.” It took you a moment to realize Chrollo was talking about your hands gripping the headboard. You reached a hand behind his neck, pulling him into a kiss, and he snapped his hips to sheathe the rest of his length inside you. You let out a groan at the sudden fullness, and wrapped your legs around his waist to give him a better angle. Your hands settled on his shoulders, occasionally stroking down his back as he set a hard pace. Every snap of his hips drove his cock deep into you, dragging across your sensitive walls and crashing against your cervix. You buried your face in his neck, moaning his name as he continued to fuck into you, hard, and you flexed your nails against his back. He slowed his pace a little, his thrusts still extremely deep, but slower, and he kissed you again. Chrollo’s eyes closed as he struggled to maintain such a controlled pace, his dark lashes dusting across his pale cheeks. 

“Chrollo…” Seeing how lovely he was made your breath catch. Opening his eyes, he changed the angle of his hips, grinding against your clit with every thrust now. Your eyes widened, and with a few more thrusts he had you close to orgasm again. He put his hand against your cheek, still relentlessly driving into you, gently caressing his thumb over your cheekbone. 

“Come, my little sacrifice.” A moment later, the pleasure spilled over within you, and you did. You moaned his name again as you came on his cock. It felt sweeter for all the waiting, and Chrollo slowed his thrusts back to that maddeningly deep, slow pace. The spasming of your walls was making it difficult for him to keep a slower pace, but you were grateful. When you had ridden out the waves of your orgasm, Chrollo pressed his forehead to yours, gave you a quick peck on the lips, then sat up, pulling your hips to his waist. He was kneeling on the bed with you wrapped around him, and he began pounding into you in earnest, chasing his own orgasm. Angled back into the bed and still recovering from your own orgasm as you were, there wasn’t much you could do but watch and feel him use you. 

Not that the show wasn’t beautiful. Chrollo’s chiseled abs flexed with each thrust, and his pale hands clutched at your waist as he neared his release. His head was tilted back, mouth slightly open, as he let out the occasional grunt or small moan. He was breathtaking. It wasn’t long before his thrusts became erratic, and he leaned back down over you as he hit a deeper angle and spilled himself within you with a soft groan. He laid down to the side of you, catching his breath. You were still reeling a bit from your own orgasm, though you’d had a little time to recover. You turned on your side to face him, reaching out to move a few errant strands of hair out of his face. He smiled slightly.

You knew he couldn’t stay. His people were outside, anyway. Who knew how long it would take them to come looking for him. Still, it had been a while before a man had warmed your bed, and Chrollo was so _interesting_. You hated for this to be over so quickly. 

Chrollo’s voice softly saying your name shook you from your thoughts, and you focused on him. He had scooted closer in the bed, resting a warm hand on your waist.

“You’ll need to pack.” You thought you must have misheard him.

“Hah?” He let out a light laugh at your confusion.

“Unless you want to go like this,” his thumb rubbed a circle on your hip, “You were a gift to the Troupe. To me. You’ll be coming with us. I think your skills will be an asset.”

You were speechless. You just looked at Chrollo, disbelief on your face. You had no real allegiance to this town, but still. It was your home. How could he expect you to just come travel with him until you got killed or he lost interest? And he didn’t even _know_ what skills you possessed, so how could he make that judgement call?

“Plus,” his voice was low, huskier than usual. His hand slid around to cup your ass, “I’m not done with you yet. My little sacrifice. You’re much more fun than any virgin I’ve ever met.”

And his smile reached his eyes. And you knew that he would find whatever excuse he needed to bring you with him. And you knew your fate was sealed.


	2. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're feeling maudlin about your relationship with Chrollo, and go for a walk. Will he track you down and assuage your fears?

Since you became involved with the Phantom Troupe, or at least with Chrollo, life had taken you for a whirlwind tour of a variety of cities. Though honestly, aside from whatever part you were playing in whatever heist Chrollo had cooked up, you mostly saw whatever was serving as his bedroom. Sometimes, the two of you were holed up by yourselves in a hotel. Sometimes it was an abandoned building. Other times, a Troupe member or two was with you. Most of those times, Chrollo ended up leaving you to your own devices wherever you were staying. The unspoken understanding was that you would stay put. 

And normally, it wasn’t a huge deal for you. He treated you fairly well, considering the circumstances and who he is, after all. This whole situation could have gone much worse for you. Instead of the violent and commanding criminal you saw when the two of you went on missions together, you got to experience the contemplative man who would sit reading with you for hours, stroking your hair as you lay your head on his lap. You were wined and dined, treated to scintillating conversation over expensive dinners, taken to theatres, to museums. Always by his side. And of course, there was always _after_. After you returned from whatever excursion he had taken you on, he would gently strip you and cage your body under his, rolling his hips against yours until you were trembling under him, finally spilling himself into your heat before slipping off of you and pulling you to his side. Kissing your forehead and smiling fondly as he murmured your name, or sometimes his favorite nickname for you. Sacrifice. _His_ sacrifice. 

Most days, it didn’t bother you how you came to be in his life. Or how your life had stretched and contorted until it was unrecognizable, all just to accommodate his willful presence in it. Other days, you felt more like a well-liked pet rather than a lover. More trapped than cherished. And you were always waiting for him to lose interest, always reading more into his distracted gaze as he thought about his next heist. You told yourself that was the danger of taking up with a thief. Though he wasn’t a hunter in the licensed, proper sense, his skillset and drives were the same. Always moving, always after his next...something. The thrill of acquisition was one thing, but Chrollo never seemed to keep any of the things he took. Except for you. And it wouldn’t be the worst thing if he decided he was done with you and let you go. In spite of your growing feelings for him, that was certainly not what you feared as you watched him a bit closer than you needed to, looking for tells. You were worried he would grow bored with you, but keep you around regardless. You had few doubts of his capacity for cruelty to those he cared nothing for, and you worried often about one day counting yourself among their number. 

Your maudlin thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of your phone. Looking down, you unlocked the screen, seeing a text from Chrollo. You set aside the book you had been “reading,” the same page you had been on for the last half hour marked for later, when you could focus on something other than your own insecurities. You typed a quick “Ok.” to Chrollo, responding to his text that he and Shalnark would be later getting back than expected, as they had run into some complications. On one hand, you hoped things were going alright for them. On the other, your stomach growled. The building the three of you were squatting in didn’t have a working kitchen, and you had been waiting for them to return so you and Chrollo could go grab dinner. You frowned. You were a little tired of waiting around for Chrollo. 

Standing from the nest of blankets among the rubble, you stretched and headed for a door.

…

Walking the streets of the city, you wandered aimlessly. You followed the sounds of people, the smells of street food. Before long, you found yourself amidst a street festival in full swing. Performers mingled among the crowds of people, dancing and juggling in full costume and bright makeup. You smiled. This was the perfect thing to take your mind off the nature of your relationship with the head of the Phantom Troupe. 

You wandered among the booths, doing a small amount of shopping. You got something to eat, happily snacking as you ran your fingers over silken scarves in local designs, dropping your cardboard food tray into a nearby bin as you lost yourself among a throng of people laughing and clamoring for the attention of three performers dressed as different body segments of a large beast. You were laughing, too, when you felt your phone buzz in your pocket. Taking it out, the smile quickly left your face. Two texts, both from Chrollo. Half an hour apart. Had you been gone that long?

“On our way back now. The mission was a bust. We shall try again tomorrow.”

“Where are you?”

The second one was what had set your phone buzzing. You weren’t surprised you didn’t feel or hear the first. The festival was loud, after all. You looked up, taking in your surroundings. You probably wouldn’t have a hard time tracing your way back to the hideout. But it would take time. You’d wandered a good distance in the time you were away. Your phone buzzed in your hand. You looked at the newest text.

“I know you’re not ignoring me. That wouldn’t be wise.”

Your thumbs moved as if of their own accord. 

“Catch me. 🤷” You sent it before thinking it through, immediately regretting your glib response. You watched in horror as the little “read” checked. As the three dots ticked, you briefly wondered what he would say. He didn’t keep you waiting long. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

No. No, you weren’t sure. It was really hard to get the right tone from Chrollo’s texts, formal as they were. You had a brief flash of stormy grey eyes regarding his phone in the dark of the abandoned building, his mouth set in a displeased line as he awaited your response. A response that never came. You put your phone back in your pocket, trying to decide what to do. 

The festival was still in full swing, and though the sun was going down, the streetlamps and smaller lantern strings being lit gave you the impression it wasn’t in danger of winding down any time soon. You ducked into one of the larger booths off the main walkway. It was a shop boasting a variety of clothing in the local fashion. You could see examples of similar garb on almost every local in attendance. 

You thought frantically. Did you just run away from Chrollo? That definitely wasn’t your intention when you left the hideout for food earlier. However, it was the first time you’d gone against his wishes for you to not venture out without him. Did you want to leave? Like, _leave_ , leave? You thought back on the months you’ve spent with Chrollo, moving from one location to another, stealing and fucking and living like vagrants or royalty depending on the day. It was _exciting_. You’d never experienced anything like it in your life, and even if he tracked you down only to end things with you, you regretted none of it. You definitely didn’t want to leave. But the concern still remained that he wasn’t getting that...thrill of acquisition anymore, with you. So. Maybe you should give him something to hunt.

You picked out a skirt and top in the shop, mimicking the people you saw around you. After paying for the items, you went into the small fitting area, curtained off to give some modicum of privacy. You changed out of your own pants and tank top, styling yourself like the locals as best you could before giving yourself a final appraisal in the small hanging mirror. Convincing. You hoped it would be enough. While you didn’t really want to escape Chrollo, per se, you certainly didn’t want to make it easy for him. You abandoned your previous outfit on the floor of the dressing room, slipping your phone and money into the single spacious pocket in the skirt.

You made your way out of the shop. It had taken you a while to wander to the streets occupied by the festival, so you figured you had a little bit of a head start. You found a group of people walking in the general direction you wanted to head, and fell into step behind them. You focused on your zetsu, hoping to hide your presence. You were sure Chrollo would be doing the same, so there was no point in trying to sense him, anyway. Given how many people crowded the streets, finding you would be like finding a needle in a haystack. 

You stuck with your group, making sure they remained blissfully unaware of their role in camouflaging you. An hour passed. Then two. As the people you followed began discussing whether it was time to head home, you noticed that the crowds had started to thin, some. You wondered briefly if Chrollo had even bothered to leave the hideout, or if he was still there, waiting for your inevitable return. Did he know, somehow, that you wouldn’t be able to bring yourself to leave for real? 

Your group decided to leave after all, so you doubled back into a larger crowd, walking against the foot traffic as strangers jostled and bumped against you, as you tried to figure out your next move. Regardless of whether he actually came looking for you (which you were truly starting to doubt he had), Chrollo was likely angry at you for leaving the hideout, and for being flippant with him. And ignoring him. That was the greatest slight of all. You thought it might be in your best interest to get a hotel room for the night. Just to give him some time to cool down. You reached to your pocket to see how much cash you had left, and felt your stomach drop as your hand touched nothing but fabric. Your money and phone were gone. Shit. Did you drop them? No. You couldn’t have. It dawned on you that any of the people bumping into you in the crowd could have been the one to pickpocket you. Great. How poetic that you, the woman who is sleeping with the leader of the Phantom Troupe, would be the victim of some small-time pickpocket at a street faire. It had to be some sort of sign. 

With the idea of getting a hotel room no longer a viable option, you skirted away from the dwindling crowds, ducking down a dimly lit, dead-end alley to come up with an alternative plan while watching your back. Maybe you should go back to the hideout and beg forgiveness. At least then, you would know where you stood…

You were surprised when strong hands shoved you against the alley wall. You could feel a hand tangled in your hair, another pinning your right wrist against the cool, damp brick as a firm body pressed against your back. You were effectively pinned in place. You let out an undignified yelp as your attacker ghosted lips across the side of your neck, and only relaxed a little as you recognized Chrollo’s voice fanning hot breath close to your ear.

“I win. Tell me. Did you tell me to catch you thinking I wouldn’t try? Or did you hope to provoke me? Have I been too gentle with you, my little sacrifice?” At the last, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to your neck before biting, hard. Chrollo ground his hips against your ass, and you could feel his cock straining urgently against the fabric between you. 

You turned as best you could in his grasp, your cheek still pressed to the wall. 

“It feels like you enjoyed chasing me…” You pressed your ass back against his groin in punctuation, and were rewarded with a low, soft groan. 

Chrollo’s hand flexed on your wrist, tightening a moment before releasing his grip. With his other hand still gripping your hair, he moved his free hand to hike up the back of your skirt. He roughly groped your ass, slipping his hand around you to slide it inside your underwear before dipping down to run his fingers along your folds. At the same time, he kicked your instep, urging your feet farther apart. After swirling tight circles over your clit just long enough to have you grinding against his hand, Chrollo slipped a finger into your slick cunt. You moaned, fingers flexing against the wall, as you spread your legs even further to give him better access to your core. Chrollo chuckled, pressing his lips to your neck as he withdrew his finger from you. You felt the hand leave your hair, as well, and the pressure of Chrollo’s body against your back lightened for a moment. 

“Stay.” You knew better than to move. Nimble fingers ripped your underwear at the hips, tossing them into the dark of the alley. You heard a clink of belts and a rustle of fabric a moment before you felt Chrollo’s hot length pressing against you from behind. He gripped your hips, angling them back until you stood, hands and cheek pressed to the wall, leaning slightly to bare yourself to him. 

“If you wanted me to fuck you like a whore in a dirty alley, you could have just asked.” Chrollo pressed the tip of his cock to your entrance, giving you a moment before slamming into you with a hard thrust. You moaned against the wall, pressing back against him. You felt his hand come down on your ass, the surprise of the hard slap making you whimper.

“I said to stay. Don’t make me repeat myself. Understand?” He began to move again, sliding most of the way out before taking you again in one quick, deep thrust. Then, he stopped again.

“Y-yes, Chrollo.” You would say anything if it got him to start moving again.

Luckily for you, that seemed to do it. Chrollo set a punishing pace, snapping his hips against your ass with purpose. You could feel a delicious heat beginning to build in your core. Chrollo pounded into you, relentlessly dragging against your G-spot. You gripped the wall as if your life depended on it, your cheek scraping against the rough brick with every thrust. You let out a whine as his cock hit your cervix. 

Chrollo leaned down, pressing against your back. The hem of his shirt brushed your hips, and you felt a surge of pleasure at the realization of how he was taking you, fully clothed in an alley with people milling about mere meters away. Chrollo’s hand found its way between your thighs, rubbing your clit in the way he _knew_ would have you cumming fastest. He sucked a mark into the soft skin of your neck, near where he bit you earlier. Every slow, deep grind of his hips drew a moan from you.

“Cum. Now.” Chrollo’s voice was low, and carried a slight rasp from his own approaching orgasm. 

The tightness within you snapped at his command, and you clenched around his cock as you obeyed. You moaned his name, riding out the waves of pleasure as he continued to fuck into you. After a moment, Chrollo’s hips stuttered, and he took a few final thrusts before burying his cock deep inside you as he came. He stayed inside you a moment, catching his breath before pulling out and fastening his pants again. He pulled your skirt back into place over your bare ass, and gently ran his hand up your spine, to your neck, and around to grip your chin. Chrollo turned your face toward himself, guiding you to stand, and you quickly straightened, facing him. He ran his thumb over your lip, searching your face with an inscrutable grey gaze. His other hand came up to stroke your cheek, and he tilted your head to better use the scant light in the alley. 

You watched Chrollo study your scrapes, and saw the flash of relief when he realized they were superficial. His face settled into a more familiar expression. Cool and smug, Chrollo dropped his grip on your face, sliding both hands into his pockets and casually leaning against the wall as he regarded you.

“Next time you want to slip out, let me know. You’re not my _captive_.” He took something out of his pocket, holding it out to you. You reached out, and were surprised to receive your phone and cash. 

“You have a phone. Use it.” You thought back over the events of the evening, trying to pinpoint when he could have picked your pocket. Chrollo had been so close, and you never even knew. You shivered. 

Seeing the realization dawn on you, Chrollo leaned in, capturing your lips with his own. His kiss was gentle but thorough. Possessive. He pulled back after a minute, a slight frown on his face as he eyed you thoughtfully. 

“Shalnark can make his own arrangements for the night. You and I are getting a hotel room. You’ve been in an odd mood lately. Something is weighing on you, and this little stunt confirms that. Obviously, there are some things I need to make evident to you.” 

Chrollo took your hand in his, brushing his lips across your knuckles, before turning and leading you out of the alley. As he led you to a nearby hotel, his release trickling down your thigh, you felt a little apprehensive. 

When you entered your hotel room, Chrollo’s lips found yours again, soft and demanding. Easily, quickly, he had you stripped and beneath him on the bed, his hands and mouth teasing moans and whimpers from you as he showed you in detail how well he knew your body. He made sure you came twice before he took you again, thrusts deep and certain. Claiming. When he came within you for the second time, his lips hovered above yours, whispering your name reverently before gently kissing you. 

Chrollo helped you clean off, and when you returned to bed, you snuggled close. He pressed his lips to your forehead. His voice was quiet when he spoke.

“My little sacrifice...I hope you know that I _want_ you here with me.” 

Somehow, you felt more secure than you had in weeks.


End file.
